Domon Kasshu
was the main protagonist of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Personality & Character Domon was seen as brash, impulsive, emotional, and extremely impatient. Domon was very prone to letting his emotions overcome his better judgement, but that was usually leveled off by his partner, Rain's even-keeled personality. Domon was also highly determined to free his father from his frozen imprisonment and find out why Kyoji had stolen the Devil Gundam. Despite the obsession that Domon demonstrated about his mission, he possessed a strong sense of justice, and would usually set aside his own mission when the weak and powerless required his protection. Later on in the series, Domon was more willing to fight for those that he cared about and even opened up to his other friends. History The Gundam Fight Begins Domon Kasshu was the pilot of Neo Japan who was once trained by the great martial artist, Master Asia. Under Master Asia's training, Domon earned his master's title of the King of Hearts, and recognized him as the strongest fighter. Soon after, Domon learned from the Neo Japanese government that his family had been working on an "evil machine" known as the Devil Gundam ("Dark Gundam" in the English dub) and that his older brother, Kyoji Kasshu, had stolen it and headed for Earth. Domon's mother, Mikino Kasshu, was killed in the conflict and his father, Dr. Raizo Kasshu was frozen for constructing the Devil Gundam. Domon became Neo Japan's fighter in the 13th Gundam Fight as pilot of their Shining Gundam to win his father's freedom and also to exact retribution on Kyoji for what he did. Starting in Neo Italy, and defeating the Neros Gundam that was piloted by Michelo Chariot, Domon crossed paths with fellow Gundam Fighters whom he befriended in their fights: Neo America's Chibodee Crocket, Neo China's Sai Saici, Neo France's George de Sand, and Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii. He even aided the four at later events, one of which dealt with Neo Britain's Gentle Chapman in his final days alive. Upon meeting each of them, Domon presented a photo of Kyoji to them in the vain hope of finding him. Shinjuku Arc After many victories against many of the world nation's pilots, Domon and his partner, Rain Mikamura, arrive in Tokyo only be confronted by the Death Army that was created by the Devil Gundam. Though Domon and Rain made an attempt to escape, it seemed like the end, but the appearance of a mysterious stranger, who happened to be Domon's old martial arts teacher, Master Asia, came to their aid. After Master Asia made short work of the Death Army, Domon told him about what happened to his family and why he decided to be a Gundam Fighter. But things got worse as Domon was later ambushed by a mysterious Gundam with aid from Chibodee, Sai Saici, George de Sand and Argo. Rain managed to help Domon drive the five off as Master Asia vanished. Shortly after a moment of peace in the ruined city, a massive army of the Devil Gundam began its attack on Tokyo. Domon joined forces with Master Asia and his small band of pilots in the conflict and managed to save the city. But something was not right and it appeared that Master Asia had joined the Devil Gundam, and said that the Devil Gundam's DG Cells were what the world needed to achieve peace. Master Asia attacked his former student, and revealed that he was the pilot of the mysterious Gundam, the Master Gundam, and that the other four Gundam pilots were infected by DG Cells, which appeared much stronger than Domon remembered. Then, the Shuffle Alliance arrived to offer Domon their aid while demanding to know why their former leader betrayed them. As the Shining Gundam battled the Master Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance restrained each Gundam Fighter, and sacrificed themselves to save them from the DG Cells once each was holding their successor. After the death of the older Shuffle Alliance, Domon activated his Shining Gundam's Super Mode and forced Master Asia to retreat with the Devil Gundam as it was fully active. In the aftermath, a stranger known only as Neo Germany 's pilot Schwarz Bruder appeared and convinced Domon that he was not ready yet to face the Devil Gundam, and should instead seek further training. In the Guyana Highlands Thus, Domon went to the Guyana Highlands, where he originally trained with Master Asia, with the purpose of training to learn to activate and control the Shining Gundam's Super Mode at will. With Schwarz's help, the other members of the new Shuffle Alliance were convinced to train as well after they overcame the initial trauma from the incident at Shinjuku (excluding Argo). However, Master Asia and the Devil Gundam made their move once all five fighters were gathered. The group only had a matter of days to make it to Neo Hong Kong, the location of the Gundam Fight Finals, or be disqualified. In the fight's climax, Domon stayed behind while the rest of the Shuffle Alliance headed to Neo Hong Kong, had them take a sickly Rain, and promised to provide her safe passage. With some help from Schwarz, Domon defeated the Devil Gundam with the true Super Mode (what would later be called Hyper Mode) that was triggered by a serene state of mind and not anger. After seeing the Devil Gundam destroyed, Master Asia lashed out at Domon in rage and damaged the Shining Gundam before he was defeated. Fortunately, Rain had contacted her father, Dr. Mikamura, who sent the God Gundam (Burning Gundam in the English Version) to the Guyana Highlands. After Rain transfered the battle data of the Shining Gundam to the God Gundam, Master Asia attacked Domon again. However, Domon once again utilized the serene state of mind to enter Hyper Mode and effectively defeated Master Asia, which temporarily put an end to his fight against the Devil Gundam. After he knew that he wouldn't make it to Neo Hong Kong in time by flying the conventional way, Domon ascended into space and used the beam ring that surrounded the Earth as a giant catapult to give him an enormous boost in speed. Just as he nears his destination, Domon was attacked by mysterious fiery assailants. Despite them trying to slow him down, Domon broke free and managed to make it to Neo Hong Kong one second before the time ran out. Finals of the Gundam Fight During the Finals, Domon used the God Gundam to great effect, won many matches, and planned to face Master Asia in the Battle Royale by remaining undefeated. Domon found refuge with an old fisherman named Han and his two children, Hoy and Ming who became his moral support. Domon encountered many fighters such as Marcelot Cronos of Neo Greece, Carlos Andalusia of Neo Spain, and the young Allenby Beardsley of Neo Sweden. Wong Yunfat later forced Domon to fight his Shuffle Alliance partners, which wasn't easy since they improved themselves during the training at the Guyana Highlands, and developed their own Hyper Mode along with a new technique. Later Master Asia arranged for Domon to come meet him, and revealed that his final match before the Battle Royale would be against his surrogate teacher, Schwarz Bruder. While Domon was trapped in an old section of Neo Hong Kong with Master Asia, Master Asia taught Domon the Sekiha Tenkyoken, his most advanced technique to help him defeat Schwarz. When the match began, Domon learned that Rain had become a part of the Neo Germany Team and that she was forced to watch Schwarz as he overwhelmed Domon, who couldn't execute his God Finger Attack due to a damaged part in the circuitry. Although Domon swore to fight alone, Rain had a change of heart and helped Domon win the match by giving him instructions to repair the damage, which allowed Domon to use the Sekiha Tenkyoken Technique. Domon learned that Schwarz had used Rain to teach him that he couldn't fight alone, and was more shocked to see Schwarz's unmasked face, Kyoji. Battle Royale and Final Confrontations During the Battle Royale, the Devil Gundam finally resurfaced along with the three Gundams that attempted to keep the God Gundam from making it to Neo Hong Kong, with two of these Gundams appearing during the Final Rounds piloted by the disqualified Michelo and the revived Chapman, Gundam Heaven's Sword and the Grand Gundam. After the other four Shuffle Alliance members nearly sacrificed themselves to defeat the two, Domon then was attacked by a berserk Allenby who piloted the Walter Gundam, with Rain arriving in the Rising Gundam to counter Allenby's Walter Gundam so that Domon could get to the Devil Gundam. But once he fought against the Devil Gundam, Domon learned from an injured Schwarz that he was just an android copy of Kyoji who was created by DG Cells, and that Neo Japan's Major Ulube Ishikawa and Rain's father, Dr. Mikamura (who had been Domon's primary contacts from Neo Japan's government) were the real conspirators behind the Devil Gundam Incident. In reality, the Devil Gundam was originally called the Ultimate Gundam, and its three theories of self-recovery, self-evolution, and self-multiplication were intended to restore Earth. However, Kyoji took the Ultimate Gundam to prevent Ulube from getting ahold of it and it crashed on Earth. The Gundam's computer systems malfunctioned, transformed into the Devil Gundam, and absorbed Kyoji as the Core Life Unit. Shortly thereafter, Schwarz decided to sacrifice himself alongside Kyoji in order to defeat the Devil Gundam. After much hesitation, a tearful Domon accepted to give him the final, killing blow. After the Devil Gundam was defeated, an enraged Master Asia attacked Domon and revealed that not only was he disgusted by the current condition of the world that was caused by the previous Gundam Fights, but also that he had joined the Devil Gundam and used Wong to help his plan to force the remaining people into space. Master Asia expressed his belief that once humanity was gone, then nature could restore itself. But after defeating his former master in battle, Domon convinced Master Asia that his plan would have failed anyway, since humans were also part of nature and that removing them from the Earth wouldn't solve anything. Before Master Asia died, they both made amends and Domon held his master in his arms before he died. Despite his victory over the Gundam Fight, with Neo Japan the ruling government, Domon felt it that was an empty victory without Rain, who decided to distance herself from Domon since she learned the truth of her father's involvement in the Devil Gundam Incident from Schwarz, and saw his crimes against the Kasshus hers as well (her family name was tarnished). But unknown to both of them, Ulube salvaged the remains of the inactive Devil Gundam and got ahold of the late Wong Yunfat's research notes, which revealed that a female was the best suited Core Life Unit. Ulube ended up using Rain as the new Core Life Unit of the Devil Gundam and then merged it with the Neo Japan Colony, which turned it into the Colony Devil Gundam. With the help from his Shuffle Alliance allies and the reformed Dr. Mikamura, who released Dr. Kasshu's capsule at the cost of his life while he begged Domon to apologize to Rain for him and tell her not to blame herself for his actions, the five Gundam Fighters made it into the colony as Allenby, Kyral, and the nations' other Gundam Fighters gathered to protect the Earth from the Devil Gundam. Domon, alongside his Shuffle Alliance Allies, was able to defeat Ulube in the Grand Master Gundam, only to learn from his father that he needed to shut down the Core Life Unit, which meant killing Rain. Domon then went on his own to find Rain while the rest of the Shuffle Alliance dealt with the Grand Master Gundam that was regenerated through DG Cells. Domon was able to find the main body of the Devil Gundam within the Colony Devil Gundam, but was warned by his father that Rain was controlling it. With a reminder from Allenby about why Rain had wanted to distance herself from Domon and further encouragement from his Shuffle Alliance friends, Domon was able to tell Rain about what her late father said and admitted his feelings towards her. After Rain severed herself from the Devil Gundam, her and Domon combined their energy and used the Erupting Burning Finger Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken to permanently destroy it. In the end, the two went to Earth together to presumably be married. Later life In the Manga, Mobile Fighter G Gundam The Next Generation, Domon had taken Yuugo Kagami as his pupil, who also inherited the God Gundam and joined the 14th Gundam Fight. Gallery 54974554201111230124451171946926758_002.jpg|Domon's Biography Card. Domon Kasshu earlier designs.jpg|Earlier Designs Domon.jpg|Domon in his Casual Attire. g_gundam_domon.jpg|Domon in his Mobile Trace System Suit. Domon reminds Rain about their journey during the match of Gundam Fight.jpg|Domon reminding Rain about their journey during the Gundam Fight. Shuffle Alliance Attack.png|Next Generation Shuffle Alliance Kyoji Kasshu family photo.jpg|Full picture of the Kasshu famiily Domon Kasshu (Perfect File).jpg|Crying next to the Master Asia (Perfect File) Character Profile Domon Kasshu.jpg Character Profile Domon Kasshu pilot suit.jpg 126577.jpg|Domon's Gundam War Card. gundam.png|Kid Domon, Kyoji and Parents Gundam Build Fighters Cameo Build Fighters Domon.PNG|Domon's Gundam Build Fighters Try Cameo Trivia *Domon was one of the franchise's oldest protagonists, and was 20 years old in his first appearance. *Domon's original U.S. Dub Television Voice Actor, Mark Gatha, was also famous for voicing Mega Man X from the Mega Man franchise (specifically in Mega Man X8, Mega Man X Command Mission and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X). ** Coincidentally, in the Day of Sigma OVA included in Maverick Hunter X and in both of the Mega Man X Legacy Collection games, X performs an ability that is strikingly similar to Domon's Shining Finger. As another layer of coincidences, this Shining Finger analogue was done to Sigma, who also shares a voice actor with Master Asia, Dave Pettitt. ** Mark Gatha retired from voice acting in 2006 to become an orthopaedic surgeon. He was succeeded by Phil Fulton as Domon's voice actor, most prominently in the Dynasty Warriors Gundam titles. *A character who resembled Domon made an appearance in Gundam Build Fighters Try, who was Sekai Kamiki and Junya Inose's master. *Even though it is undisclosed, Domon's fighting style is seemingly a combination of Karate, Kendo, and Shorinji Kempo (the Japanese version of Shaolin Kung Fu ). In some illustrations, Domon can be seen wearing a Gi (white uniform) and a black belt for either Karate or Kempo. External links *Domon Kasshu on Wikipedia